toku_power_weekendfandomcom-20200214-history
Kouta Kazuraba
For in-series information, see the Kamen Rider Wiki page for Kouta Kazuraba. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is one of the main characters and the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Gaim. He first gains the ability to transform by accident when he finds the Sengoku Driver, being called Armored Rider Gaim(アーマードライダー鎧武 ガイム Āmādo Raidā Gaimu) by DJ Sagara. Throughout the series, Kouta is determined to protect Zawame City from the ongoing Helheim Invasion and other invaders, gaining the title of Kamen Rider Gaim(仮面ライダー鎧武 ガイム Kamen Raidā Gaimu lit. "Armored Warrior") when aiding his successors during the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid RolePlay. History TBA Personality Kouta is a cheerful person who concerns himself with helping and protecting everyone and due to this, "protecting people" is his very reason in fighting when it comes to his duty as a Armored Rider. This is shown when he rescues the Yggdrasill Corporation scientists from a horde of Elementary Inves despite holding a grudge against them for using the Beat Riders dance crews and their Inves Games as tests and lab rats (this also includes the Armored Riders). Still learning to live as an adult, his world view is very limited and as such, he is very naïve and can be oblivious to consequences and the price that comes with having great power. He does not have any interest in battling other Riders, or anyone if he can avoid it for the matter and decides that he and other Riders should use their powers to save humanity. Initially due to his inexperience and naiveté, he foolishly and recklessly used the power of Gaim for his own personal gain such as using it for his part-time jobs (and failed spectacularly to boot) and battling at the Inves Games. As such back then, he regarded himself as nothing more than being lucky to have found the Sengoku Driver and saw the whole thing as little more than a game. But after a short encounter with Zangetsu, Kouta felt stressed and traumatized but recovered and realized the price that comes with such power. However, during the course of the series, Kouta undergoes numerous changes, becoming a lot more assertive and serious when it comes to innocent lives being taken. Although his naiveté has yet to change, he views himself more than what he was before. Because of this confidence in him, he resolves to become stronger and stronger. When he clashes ideals against Takatora during their second encounter, his resolve and beliefs overpower Takatora. However, Kouta undergoes a breakdown after realizing Yuya died by his hands, destroying his beliefs along with him. Even after recovering from this breakdown, Kouta's naïve concerns of protecting others allows him to become a wild card in DJ Sagara's plans as he knows that Kouta's act can be almost unpredictable and Kouta himself has no ulterior motive compared to his fellow Armored Riders and New Generation Riders. Despite this unwavering resolve, Yoko Minato asks Kouta what will become of him after he protects everyone to which he has no real way of responding to that. Despite Kouta wanting to protect people and stop unnecessary bloodshed, Kouta himself isn't without his dark moments. After defeating Sid in a fit of rage realizing that Yggdrasill intends to destroy Zawame City if they ever found out about the Helheim Forest, he intended to take Sid out after his transformation was canceled if it were not for Ryugen summoning an Inves to save Sid. However, since the realization of Yuya's death, Kouta resolves not to kill and not to have unnecessary bloodshed. This is most evident when he had multiple opportunities to kill Sid when trying to find the Over Lords along with the opportunity to kill Yoko Minato after he canceled out her transformation when he was in Kachidoki Arms. In both scenarios, he showed restraint and moved on to more important matters at hand. Along this fact, he tried to cancel the fight between Demushu and Baron and later the fight between Zangetsu Shin (Mitsuzane) and Baron Lemon Energy Arms (Kaito). However, his inner darkness overtakes him during Golden Fruits Cup! where he ruthlessly attacks Mitsuzane, Kaito, and Yoko in his "Black Jimber Arms" with his personality inverted compared to how he normally is. In his final battle against Kaito, however, he is forced to kill the latter as the latter threatens to destroy the world by obtaining the Golden Fruit, thus making Kaito the only person Kouta kills intentionally. In his final appearance in the series as the Man of the Beginning, Kouta's friendly, pacifist personality remains the same, but his bearing has changed to that of a ruler, with a constant aura of dignity, power and authority surrounding him. He is more soft-spoken and more mature, able to reassure the doubts of the Kureshima brothers after the events of the final battle strained their relationship. Despite how much he has grown, he still has something of an inner child and a bit of a silly side, as shown when he had to get help from Drive with his seatbelt while in Tridoron. During battle, he would announce, "This is my (our) stage now!"(ここからは俺(たち)のステージだ！Koko kara wa ore(-tachi) no sutēji da!). He would often take a horse stance before charging into battle. Powers and Abilities *'Imagination' Being one of the few adults possessing imagination, he can see the Ressha of the ToQgers. *'Will of the True Kamen Rider' According to Takeshi Hongo/Rider 1 from Ryo Murasame/ZX, Kouta's heroic potential as a true Kamen Rider is much more powerful than other primary Riders. This ability is shown when he released most of the sealed Riders from the Lockseeds' seals, turning him into a living magnet and absorbs the Lockseeds by unsealing the Riders who were sealed within Helheim, thanks to ZX's Micro Chain assisting him in breaking the glasses where the Rider Lockseeds were held. *'Over Lord Powers' Being affected by the Forbidden Fruit's powers, Kouta gains some of the Over Lords' abilities, which are then further increased when he eats the Fruit of Helheim. Unlike Rosyuo, Kouta prefers close quarter combat, only utilizing his Over Lord powers when he needs to. **'Helheim Plant Generation' He has shown the ability to turn an empty lot into a field of Helheim plants. **'Helheim Plant Control' He can freely control Helheim flora, and even override other Over Lords' manipulation over the flora. **'Fruit Transmutation' He can turn a broken Lockseed back into its fruit form, before restoring its intact state. **'Healing Factor' He has increased health regeneration, allowing him to take lethal damage and still able to recover shortly afterwards. **'Crack Creating' He can open countless crack's to summon Inves from the Helheim Forest. Kouta gains this ability when he eats the Fruit of Helheim to stop Kaito's rampage. *'God-like Powers' After eating the Forbidden Fruit, Kouta gains God-like powers, which can reimagine the world at will. **'Enhanced Crack Creating' He can open a huge crack which leads to a planet at the edge of the universe. **'Reality Manipulation' He can globally control any number of objects, bypassing all physical laws of science. He used this power to drag all Inves and Helheim flora around the world to the huge crack. **'Dream Walking' He can penetrate anyone's dreams to communicate with them, even through Kouta himself is currently at the edge of the universe. **'Healing' He can heal someone with serious brain damage, even though Kouta himself is currently at the edge of the universe. **'Teleportation' He can turn himself into energy and travel to another planet via his huge crack. **'Exorcism' He can remove Kougane from his human host effortlessly. **'Transformation' He can transform directly into Kiwami Arms without the need of either a Sengoku Driver or having the Lockseeds on hand. The Driver with attached Lockseeds do still appear around his waist with full functionality though. With this skill in mind, it is possible he can transform into any other Arms of his choice. ***While he has this ability, he still has a choice whenever he wants to make the effort to actually insert his Lockseeds for a manual transformation. **'Attack Cancellation' He can effortlessly stop and cancel attacks. He showcases this ability by stopping a Darkness Squash from Kamen Rider Jam. **'Telepathy' He can read other people's thoughts and telepathically communicate with them. **'Mediumship' He can see and presumably communicate with souls. **'Appearance Changing' He is able to change his form to match what he looked like before becoming the Man of the Beginning. This ability will switch to his human form. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Gaim's forms are called Arms(アームズ Āmuzu). His Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces "Soiya"(ソイヤ) before every transformation, except when he transforms into Kiwami Arms, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. With the exception of Suika Arms, all of Gaim's Japanese Samurai, Ninja and Shogun-themed Arms' helmets share the title Kabuto(カブト| lit. "Helmet"), while his visors are called Pulp Eye(パルプアイ Parupu Ai). By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Gaim can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: Squash (スカッシュ Sukasshu), Au Lait (オーレ Ōre), or Sparking(スパーキング Supākingu). In addition to the Sengoku Driver's finishing moves, Gaim can perform either a Fruits Charge(フルーツチャージ Furūtsu Chāji) or Sonic Volley(ソニックボレー Sonikku Borē) finishing attack by inserting a Lockseed into the attachment slot of either his Musou Saber, Sonic Arrow, or DJ Gun. Forms Standard= - Level 2= Shooting Gamer Level 2 - Level 3= - Level 5= - Full Dragon= Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) }} }} }} }} |-| Super= - Bang Bang Simulations= Simulation Gamer Level 50 - Fantasy Simulations= }} }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device **Removable slots for additional Lockseeds: ***Genesis Core - Essential to access a Jimber Arms ***Senyo Joint - Essential to access Kiwami Arms *Lockseeds - Gives access to Gaim/Gaim Yami's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used *Lockseed Holder - Carrier strap for Gaim/Gaim Yami's locks *Musou Saber Holster - Carrier strap for Gaim/Gaim Yami's Musou Saber Weapons *Musou Saber - Gaim's side weapon in every single one of his forms *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms, besides the Musou Saber: **Gaim: ***Daidaimaru - Gaim Orange Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****Moldy Daidaimaru - Gaim Kabi Orange Arms' personal weapon ***Pine Iron - Gaim Pine Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Ichigo Kunai - Gaim Ichigo Arms' personal weapons and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Suika Sojinto - Gaim Suika Arms' personal weapon in Yoroi Mode and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Banaspear - Gaim Banana Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Donkachi - Gaim Donguri Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Duri Noko - Gaim Durian Arms' personal weapons and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Sonic Arrow - Gaim Jimber Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***DJ Gun - Gaim Kachidoki Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Mango Punisher - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Budou Ryuhou - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Kiwi Gekirin - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Melon Defender - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Kagematsu - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Kagematsu Shin - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Kurumi Bombers - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Joeshuimu - Rosyuo's personal weapon briefly used by Gaim Kiwami Arms during his battle with Redyue ***WizarSwordGun - Gaim Wizard Arms' personal weapon ***Handle-Ken - One of Gaim Drive Arms' personal weapons (Movie War Full Throttle) ***Door-Ju - One of Gaim Drive Arms' personal weapons (Arms Change series) ***Drag Saber - Gaim Shinji Kido|Ryuki Arms' personal weapon ***DenGasher Sword Mode - Gaim Den-O Arms' personal weapon ***Ride Booker - Gaim Decade Arms' personal weapon ***Trigger Magnum - Gaim Double Arms' personal weapon ***Medajalibur - Gaim OOO Arms' personal weapon ***Rocket Module - Gaim Fourze Arms' personal weapon **Gaim Yami: ***Musou Saber - Gaim Yami Black Jimber Arms' personal weapon ***Sonic Arrow - Gaim Yami Black Jimber Arms' personal weapon (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Sakura Hurricane - Gaim's main Rider Machine. It is lost during the final battle against Kaito Kumon. He evidently gained a new one when he arrives in the World of Build. **Dandeliner - Gaim's second Rider Machine. Loses it during the the battle against Bujin Gaim, but later receives another one from DJ Sagara. It is lost during the final battle against Kaito Kumon to an evolved Seiryu Inves **Tulip Hopper - Gaim's third Rider Machine **Rose Attacker - Gaim's unused Rider Machine, which is given to Tsukasa Kadoya - Decade to get Shu Aoi escape with him while Gaim prevents Ren Aoi Fifteen from taking his son away from the lighthouse where Saki Aoi is. Others *'Rainbow Pass' (レインボーパス Reinbō Pasu) - A special cellular-like device that all of the ToQgers possess, functioning as their belt buckles and communicators. In the ToQger Vs. Gaim Special, Narutaki had an orange-colored Rainbow Pass before giving it to Kouta, allowing him to enter the Ressha, who then gave it to Mai to try to get her out of Zawame City. Given the fact the Rainbow Passes are the paper passes that Right and the others all used as kids, it's unknown how Narutaki gained one. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Main Characters Category:Gaim RolePlay Category:Armored Riders Category:Characters